


Sleeping With Your Boots On

by Gillianj



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Spoilers for TASM2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianj/pseuds/Gillianj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn learned a lot of things at boarding school.  One of those things was that if you couldn't buy it, screw it, or snort it, then it probably wasn't worth your time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a quick oneshot after seeing TASM2 but it became longer than I thought so I'm posting it in two different parts! This story is largely based on my initial reaction to seeing Harry wake up with his boots on and red rimmed eyes which was to say "Well someone was doing coke last night"

They went on a walk. And for a moment things were okay. Peter forgot about Gwen and Harry forgot about his disease and things were just okay. At least they felt okay. They felt better than okay. So Peter and Harry skipped rocks and talked about models and girls and how Harry didn’t do ‘complicated’. There was something so effortless about being with Harry, it reminded him of when they were kids. Harry didn’t do complicated, and when Peter stood on the rocks with him it suddenly felt like nothing was complicated after all. Things were simple. 

They were sitting under an overpass with graffiti covering the concrete pillars. Harry was smoking a cigarette and Peter was trying not to be grossed out by it. He figured he was doing okay, because every now and he looked over and Harry would be doing some smoke trick that Peter found oddly entrancing. The more Peter paid attention to him, the more Harry showed off, blowing smoke rings and then sucking them right back up. Harry finally locked eyes with Peter and raised an eyebrow at him, no longer letting Peter think he was being subtle with his starring. Peter cleared his throat and looked at his shoes. 

“I don’t remember you smoking.” He said lamely. 

“I was eleven, Peter.” Harry said with a laugh and tossed the butt of his cigarette into the dirt in front of him. “Even I didn’t start that young.”

Peter laughed, not because it was funny, but because he didn’t have any other way of responding. His eyes flicked up to Harrys and then back down again. Perhaps it was the recent breakup with Gwen and the fact that he felt reckless and alone, or maybe it was the fact that Harry exuded a confidence that didn’t just warrant attention, but actually demanded it. Either way, Peter let his eyes stay on Harrys just a second longer than they should have. Harry noticed, of course, and like a switch had been flipped he went from Harry the snarky friend to Harry the sexual deviant. 

Peter silently cursed himself for being unable to keep his eyes to himself. He was just curious about his friend, about Harry, that was all. Wasn’t it? Regardless, the mood had shifted and Peter cleared his throat before turning to look away from Harry, who was giving him a sideways glance that was making Peter nervous. Peter would have been able to sense something was about to happen even if he hadn’t had his spider sense. 

“Peter,” Harry said and then he was only a few feet behind Peter. Peter could feel himself being sized up. 

“What about before Gwen? Were there any other girls?” 

“Uh, no not really, I mean I guess I dated Claire in-”

“Guys?” Harry interrupted. Peter scoffed before realizing Harry was being serious.

“Dude no! I mean not that anything is wrong with that, I just…” Peter said and finished with a shrug. He hoped his initial shock at the question had not been rude or anything. For all he knew Harry was less than straight, in fact, Peter wouldn’t have been surprised at all. His train of thought was interrupted by Harry taking another step closer, and wrapping his arms loosely around Peters shoulders. Harry was shorter than him and Peter could feel his warm breath tickling the back of his neck. Peter tensed up initially before reminding himself that it was only Harry, and that despite the weirdness of the situation he was not going to reject any affection Harry was showing him, as he had a feeling it was a rare thing for Harry to be so open with his touches.

“Thats a damn shame.” Harry said and rested his forehead between Peters shoulder blades. Peter laughed slightly and opened his mouth to crack a joke but was halted by Harry running his hands down Peters chest. Peter was overwhelmed at first by surprise, but instead of wanting to escape the intimate situation Peter found himself leaning into it. Harry moved his arms off of Peters shoulders and then continued running them further down his chest and onto his abdomen. Peter tensed up and Harry inhaled sharply when he felt his friends abs flex under his hands. Peters abs were certainly nothing to sneeze at and Harry was definitely feeling the need to have his hands all over them.

When Harry got to the hem of Peters shirt he slipped one of his hands under it and rubbed the skin her found with his thumb. At that, Peter gasped what he hoped was quietly and finally spoke. 

“Harry, what…?” He tried, disappointed that was the only thing he could say at the moment. It was not that he was not enjoying Harrys touches, in fact, he was surprised at how much he was enjoying them, but as soon as Peter spoke, Harry slipped away and began backing up.

Peter turned around to look at his friend and found Harry running one hand through his hair and with the other one pressed into a fist lightly against his mouth. At first Peter was worried he was upset about something, but when Harry moved his hand Peter could see he was smiling a cat-got-the-canary smile and that his eyes were brighter than Peter had ever seen them before. 

“Are you a virgin Peter?” Harry said, grin only growing wider as he shifted from foot to foot almost excitedly.

“What? I-uh, no! Am I a...no I’m not a virgin!” Peter said, folding his arms defensively across his chest. Harry sucked his own lip into his mouth and bit it, looking Peter up and down. Peter felt all the blood rush away from his head and toward his groin. There was something about the wicked way Harry was looking at him that made him feel like pushing him up against the nearest wall and wiping that smirk off his face. It was irritating and aggravating and incredibly unfairly arousing. Harry took a few steps back before speaking.

“Oh yeah? Prove it Parker.” He said, the challenge thick in the air. It took about half of a second for Peter to be right in front of Harry. Peter stopped just long enough for Harry to cock an eyebrow at him and then Peter was grabbing Harry by the jaw and crushing their lips together. 

The kiss was rough and Harry almost immediately had his hands under Peters shirt and running along his abs. Peter groaned and Harry dug his fingers into Peters side. Harry pulled Peter closer and began rutting against him, causing a nearly intoxicating friction. Peter gasped and could feel Harry smile into the kiss. Before Peter had time to stop and question what they were doing Harry bit his lip, hard, and Peter scooped the smaller boys legs around his waist and slammed him up against the concrete wall. Harry let out and oof noise followed by a surprised laugh.

“Holy shit Peter. When did you get so butch?” Harry said and ran his hands down Peters ridiculously defined arms. Peter just made a noise that could only be described as a growl and began nipping up Harrys neck. 

“Probably around the same time you became such a little shit, now shut the fuck up.” Peter said in between kisses, before biting down on the muscle in Harrys neck. Harry groaned and tightened his hands on Peters biceps, grinding his hips down into Peters hands and rubbing against his groin.

“Oh my god, Harry.” Peter gasped, stopping his attack on Harrys neck to press his forehead into Harrys shoulder. 

“Ah-Harry!” Peter yelped and set Harry back down on the ground. Both of their faces were flushed and Harrys usually immaculate hair was in an entrancing disarray. Harry gave Peter a confused and slightly irritated look. Peter flushed even more and threw a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

“I mean, should we really be doing this here, or at all I mean I know you're upset about…” Peter began but stopped when he noticed the look of complete and utter annoyance on Harrys face. Harry took a few strides away from the wall and spun back around on Peter. 

“Upset about what Peter? My dad dying? Well trust me even if I was I can guarantee it wouldn’t put the brakes on my sex life.” Harry scoffed and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

“In fact, maybe you weren't aware but in MY world sex is a pretty normal reaction to people dying. People die and people fuck and if you aren’t doing one you are probably doing the other so for the love of god stop looking at me like you feel sorry for me okay?!” Harry said and ran his hands through his hair. Peter didn’t know how to react to the sudden change in mood.

“Harry I’m sorry I just...I don’t think I can. I mean, I just need some time to think. Everything with Gwen and this I just don’t think...I can’t trust myself to make any good decisions right now.” Peter said gently, hoping his friend would let him take the blame for the sudden cessation of their activities and in turn calm down. Obviously there was more going on with Harry than Peter had originally anticipated and Peter was already regretting putting hands on him. Even if the shorter boy had started it and the whole thing had been something from a wet dream Peter had only had one, maybe two times. Though to be fair most of the time it was Leonardo Decaprio in the dream and not Peters best friend from middle school. Harry seemed to have calmed down some and shoved his hands in his pockets after a half assed attempt at smoothing his hair back down. 

“Yeah whatever its fine.” Harry said and was almost instantly back to his cool and composed self. Peter pulled on his best bashful smile.

“So what do you say we go see what my Aunt May is up to? She’s going to be so excited you’re back!” Peter said, becoming genuinely excited. At first Harry looked like he was about to decline the offer, but after a moments hesitation he smiled.

“Sure Pete, whatever you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part! But I decided to add a third part so its not over quite yet! Let me know what you guys think.

Peter Parker didn’t do drugs. Not really. Sure he had smoked a joint before, he went to a public school and all, but that was both the beginning and the end of his life of recreational drug use. So it didn’t really occur to him that maybe Harry had gotten into something while Peter was off playing the hero. Maybe he should have called Harry, or written him a letter, but in reality there was probably nothing he could have done. What could he have said anyways, “Hey bud, don’t do coke while you’re at boarding school” Peter would have hated himself for not noticing when he and Harry had met up for the first time since childhood, but he was a little too busy rutting on the guy like a teenager to pay attention to the little things the drug counselors tell you to look for.

So when Peter-no, when Spiderman visited Harry that morning it hit him like a bus. In fact, Peter had actually been hit by a bus before and he could safely say that this was a more significant blow. 

Harrys eyes were red and his hair was a mess. When he rolled off the couch Peter could see he had slept in his boots. Who did that, who slept with their boots on? _Drug addicts_ , the snarky part of Peters mind helpfully offered. Peter ignored it. He was here as Spiderman now and he had to take care of the issue at hand, he didn’t have room to worry about Harrys night time activites. That was a job for Peter Parker, not for Spiderman.

So he went back, after Spiderman had left Harry screaming in his house, Peter went back to check on Harry. Part of his hoped he would knock on the door and a butler would take him up to Harry who would be freshly showered and all smiles, maybe a bit bummed from the news about Spiderman, but certainly still the cheerful boy Peter knew and remembered.

Unfortunately for Peter, things never seemed to turn out the way he hoped they would. 

It was no later than five when Peter approached the steps to the Osborn Manor. He knocked on the door using the ridiculous brass knocker and waited. When no one answered after the third knock Peter made a management decision and opened the door. It wasn’t locked, and as he stepped inside Peter could hear music coming from one of the living rooms. It sounded like something Peter had heard before in an indie movie, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

The living room was a mess. Or at least as much of a mess as anything in Harrys house ever looked. There were two empty glass bottles and a third half full of what Peter assumed was really expensive scotch. On the glass coffee table were two neatly laid lines of white powder and a razorblade. Next to the blade was a plastic bag or more of the white powder. Peters foot accidentally knocked another empty bottle as he tried to take a step closer. 

“How did you get in?” Said a voice from the kitchen. Peter spun around to see Harry leaning in the doorway. He was shirtless, but still had on his black pants and boots and was looking at Peter speculatively.

“I sent everyone home.” He added, not quite as an explanation but as if he was simply stating a fact. With that Harry walked back over to where Peter was, as if he had decided not to care about the invasion of privacy.

“Harry what the hell are you doing?! Is that-” Peter began, thrown about by Harrys attitude to being walked in on during his illegal drug use.

“You know exactly what it is Parker. Now sit down or get out, you don’t get to come to my house and yell at me. You have no idea what…” Harry began but then silenced himself. He flexed his hands and shut them into fists before grabbing a straw from the table and taking one of the lines.

Peter stood, shocked for a moment, before sitting down next the Harry on the leather couch. Harry leaned back into the couch cushions and looked at Peter, rubbing his nose and sniffing.

“So what are you doing here? Your pal said no, I’m as good as dead, so if you want a repeat of the other day I’m not sure if I’m really feeling up to it.” Harry spat venomously. Peter tried not to wince at the anger in Harrys voice.

“I came to see you Harry, I was worried about you. I...I wanted to know how things went with Spiderman.” Peter lied. Harry laughed.

“What on earth would you worry about me for Peter? Can’t you see i'm dealing?” Harry said, smirking angrily down at the table. 

“Maybe thats what I’m worried about. You dealing. Look Harry I know we have been apart a really long time, and...and I guess I don’t know what you’ve been through and if this is you now but-” Peter began but was cut off by Harry.

“Save it Peter. It would be more concerning if I wasn’t doing coke right now. Don’t you know? It’s the rich kids drug. At boarding school almost every one of those boys was a trust fund baby. By the time we were old enough to know what it was we were doing it. Then it was all models and clubs and try this and wear this and….oh god.” Harry said and pressed his face into his hands.

“He knew, my dad knew I was going to get sick. He knew I was going to get sick and die just like him and so he sent me away to boarding school. If I had known maybe...maybe I wouldn’t have wanted to be this person.” Harry said running a hand back through his hair.

“Harry there is nothing wrong with-” Peter tried but was once again interrupted.

“Of course there is nothing wrong with me, Parker.” He spat “But maybe if I had known I would have...I don’t know, spent a little less time with my clothes off and a little more time trying to find a cure. I don’t want to die Peter...and especially not like him. I don’t want to die ugly and bitter in my bed because all the money in the world couldn’t save me from this...this thing inside me.” Harry choked, and Peter could swear the smaller boy was next to tears. 

“I-” Peter began, but paused to see if Harry would interrupt him again. When the other boy said nothing Peter continued. “I’m sorry, and I’m not judging you for...this. But I need you to know that you don’t have to give up. We can do this, together, with Oscorp. We can find a cure, I know we can.” Peter said and put his hand on Harrys arm, which was almost uncomfortably hot to touch.

“You know that Peter? Well I’ve had a lifetime of things turning out worse than they should have, so forgive me if I’m a little less than enthusiastic about my options. I’d much rather drink and smoke and fuck myself to death than end up like a disgusting old creature clinging onto life.” Harry said and snorted the other line still on the table. Peter cringed. 

“Harry, I’m not going to force you to do anything, or tell you that you shouldn’t be doing this. But I’m here right now as your friend trying to help you so could you just fucking stop.” Peter said, losing his cool slightly at the end.

“I...I don’t want to lose you again man.” Peter said and ran a hand through his hair, surprised at how true his words rang. Harry looked up at him for a moment, considering, and then gently ran his nails across Peters thigh. 

“Just as a friend?” Harry added, the seduction in his voice making Peters stomach twist with one part arousal and two parts discomfort. Sex was just another coping mechanism to Harry, another way to burry his grief, and as much as Peter wanted to touch the other boy all over, he knew it was just going to be another way for Harry to avoid the real issue.

“Harry, I’m here as someone who cares about you. Whatever else I am...or you are...it’s not about that okay. It needs to not be about that because I can’t be...I can’t be just another person you fuck when shit gets hard okay? Just let me be here for you okay, Harry, please?” Peter said and took the hand that was on his thigh between his own hands, bringing it up to his mouth to put his forehead against it in an unusual display of desperation. Harry was silent, but didn’t take his hand away. 

“Okay.” Harry said finally and Peter opened one eye to look at him.

“Okay...okay what?” Peter asked.

“I’ll put it up. You get a chance, to ‘be there for me’ or whatever. But don’t try anything funny because I am not even remotely in the mood.”

“Try anything? Like what would I even…?” Peter puzzled.

“I don’t know man like flushing all my drugs and signing me up for narcotics anonymous. People are always trying to tell you what you shouldn’t do.” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

“Okay well I’ll take that off the agenda then.” Peter joked weakly, but it seemed to do the trick for Harry who then nudged Peter with his shoulder.

“Okay first thing though you need a shower, you’re sweating everywhere and its a little ridiculous.”


End file.
